


Февраль

by eivalance



Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivalance/pseuds/eivalance
Summary: Питч Блэк, Бугимен, один из главных злодеев многих историй, Король Кошмаров, отчаянно хочет отменить февраль, перед которым он бессилен.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Февраль

**Author's Note:**

> По сути, имеется в виду, что Джеку неприятно находиться там, где февраль, потому что зима сдаёт свои позиции и он ничего не может поделать. Но так как в феврале умер Джейми (не упоминается, только подразумевается), Джеку принципиально жить февраль в Америке. Питч не может ничего поделать, поэтому ему остаётся только быть рядом.
> 
> Это перепост с моего старого аккаунта на фикбуке.

_**Февраль! Достать чернил и плакать.  
Писать о феврале навзрыд,  
Пока грохочущая слякоть  
Весною черною горит.**  
Пастернак "Февраль"_

Питч читает при свете свечи. Он никогда не признается в этом Джеку, но вымышленные миры захватывают его в той же степени, что и книги об устройстве мира. Писатели имеют привычку выражать свои взгляды на мировые законы, и ему искренне интересно мнение людей на этот счёт.

Но Джек не должен узнать об этом. Никогда.

Свеча трепещет и бросает робко дрожащие тени на стены и страницы. Питч не поднимает головы, но чувствует вздох холодного воздуха и полной грудью вдыхает запах зимы.

Джек похож на белёсого призрака в тёплых и тёмных тонах комнаты. Он отставляет посох в сторону, стягивает капюшон и тяжело вздыхает.

Питч, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд.

Джек выглядит измотанным. Но Питч не спрашивает. Питч никогда не спрашивает.

Он считает, что Джек обязательно обо всём расскажет сам. С точки зрения Питча, не спрашивать значит давать личное пространство и время собраться с мыслями.

С ходом десятилетий Джек привык. Привык собираться с мыслями.

Он медленно, почти шатко подходит к Питчу, и Питч откладывает книгу. Джек, по старой привычке, забирается к нему на колени и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи, словно пытаясь согреться.

Джек не обжигает Питча ледяным холодом. Питч не обжигает Джека жаром кошмара. Они не могут этого объяснить, но Зубная Фея считает, что это знак: они идеально подходят друг другу.

— Февраль, — наконец, выдыхает Джек. — Ненавижу февраль.

— Мы можем жить в любом месте, — мягко напоминает Питч и зарывается пальцами в мягкие, как свежий снег, волосы. Ресницы Джека немного щекочут его, но Питч привык.

Джек ластится к его прикосновению, как кот, и задевает губами кожу. Но Питч знает, что сейчас этот жест ничего не значит. Второй рукой он мягко берёт кисть Джека.

— Всё такое… мутное, — бормочет Джек. — Каждый раз.

— Хочешь, навестим Северянина? — спрашивает Питч. Джек не различает его слов. И каждый год в феврале, который они проводят в Америке, Джек как в затяжном бреду. Но его успокаивает голос Питча. Возвращает к реальности.

У Северянина холодно. Как бы Питч ни был привычен, как бы он ни старался держать себя в руках, он не может не волноваться. На целый месяц Джек перестаёт быть собой. В рамках длины их жизней, один месяц ничего не значит. Но он наступает слишком часто.

— И моих сил уже не хватает, чтобы делать снег, — добавляет Джек с хорошо знакомым отчаянием. — Как думаешь, это потому что я старею?

— Нет, — терпеливо повторяет Питч уже, наверное, в тысячный раз. — Это закон природы, Джек. Ты не можешь тягаться с ней, каким бы могуществом ты ни обладал.

Джек затихает, и Питчу кажется, что он уснул. В груди перебирает лапками тараканишка-беспокойство. Питч из года в год всё пытается его раздавить, но не попадает.

Спустя какое-то время шею обжигают морозные слёзы. Тогда Питч уже не на шутку пугается, но почти физическим усилием заставляет себя сохранять спокойствие.

Он целует неестественно тёплый лоб и тихо говорит:

— Давай всё же навестим Северянина?

Джек выдыхает облачко пара, который инеем оседает на коже Питча. И наконец действительно отвечает — с дрожью в голосе:

— Завтра столетие. А потом давай навестим.

Питч прижимает его к себе, гладит трясущиеся плечи и целует в макушку.

Питч Блэк, Бугимен, один из главных злодеев многих историй, Король Кошмаров, отчаянно хочет отменить февраль, перед которым он бессилен.


End file.
